Pippin takes on the world
by jedijunkie
Summary: Merry and Pippin are in more than they can bargain for, can Aragorn, Gandolf and Sam save them???
1. Weathertop

This takes place on Weathertop.  
  
As the ringwraiths drew nearer, Sam suddenly lurched forward. In doing this, he knocked into Pippin. Pippin fell to the cold hard ground at the feet of one of the ringwraiths. In panic, Pippin drew his sword and raised it to the wraith. The wraith, in defense, grabbed Pippin by the neck and tossed him aside. Pippin hit his head hard on one of the stone pillars, knocking him unconscious. Merry ran over to his friends side. He noticed a trickle of blood seeping from a cut on Pippin's forehead. In seeing this, Merry grew very angry. He turned around to catch a glimpse of one of the ringwraiths arms slam into his face. It knocked Merry, unconscious, to the ground. Seeing his friends being brutally attacked, Sam took it upon himself to make sure Frodo wasn't harmed, being as he was the ring bearer. The wraiths saw Sam as no challenge. One wraith picked him up and threw him against a pillar. Sam hit his head rather hard, but maintained consciousness. He was unable to move even though he was not injured. It was like he was frozen in fear, fear for his comrades lives. He sat helpless as the ringwraiths went after Frodo. Frodo, in defense, slipped on the ring thinking the wraiths would not be able to see him. He was mistaken, for not only could the wraiths see him, but they could also harm him. One of the wraiths took a knife and stabbed Frodo in the shoulder. Frodo let out a painful yell. He removed the ring only to see wraiths all around. Then Frodo noticed a fire moving around. It took him a minute to realize that it was actually Aragorn with a torch fighting off the ringwraiths. Frodo let out another yell, which Sam heard. He rushed to Frodo's side to see if he could do anything to help out his dear friend. Aragorn had driven most of the ringwraiths off. One of the wraiths decided he didn't want to leave without doing some real damage, so he grabbed Pippin in one last frantic move. At this time Merry was beginning to arise from his unconscious state. The first thing Merry heard was Aragorn yelling "Pippin" at the top of his lungs. Merry then stumbled to his feet to try and figure out what had happened. Aragorn, getting nothing out of yelling for Pippin, turned to see which of the hobbits had yelled in pain. He noticed Frodo lying on the ground with Sam leaning over him nearly in tears. Merry frantically ran up to Aragorn screaming, "Where is Pippin? Where is he?" Aragorn replied in a soft tone, "They took him, those wraiths took him." Merry, devastated at the news of his best friend being taken from him, started to run off in the direction the wraiths left in. Aragorn knew that if he the wraiths caught Merry they would kill him. He also knew that there was a strong chance that the wraiths had already killed Pippin, and he didn't want Merry to see his friend dead, so he ran after Merry and grabbed him by the waist. Merry was screaming, "Let me go! Let me get Pippin. He needs me!" Aragorn replied, "There is nothing we can do for him. Come, Frodo needs our help. The wraith that snatched the young hobbit, was in such a hurry to catch up with the other wraiths, that he tossed Pippin aside. Pippin landed limp on the ground, blood now streaming from his wound. He also had other cuts and bruises covering his arms, legs and face. He was still unconscious and barely breathing. The night was cold and he had nothing to keep him warm. He lied on the cold ground for nearly three hours before he started to come to. He was only able to stay conscious for a couple of minutes at a time. He was cold and suffering from a mild case of hypothermia. He had lost a substantial amount of blood from his wounds. He was finally able to stay conscious for a little while. He wasn't able to move much more than his arms. He rolled to his side only to realize he had a gaping wound on his side. His clothes were soaked in blood and his wound was still bleeding profusely. He managed to tear off a large part of his left sleeve and press it against his bleeding side. He rolled back onto his back and tried to keep pressure on his side, but he knew he had to find another way to stop the bleeding. As he pondered his options, his vision grew hazy. He began to drift off into an unconscious state. He was only able to let out a soft cry for help before he lost consciousness. 


	2. Alone

Pippin had a feeling of coldness all over his body. He was unable to open his eyes, but was able to feel what was ailing him. He felt his side, damp with blood, putting as much pressure on it as possible. He felt a searing pain in his side. His eyes jolted open. The bright sun high in the sky burned his eyes. He wanted to shut them, but knew he had to stay awake. He had to find Merry and the rest of the fellowship. He looked around, only to find he had no recollection of the place where he lay. He struggled to remember that events leading up to now. 'If only Merry was here' he thought. He felt alone and scared. 

Merry was yelling at Aragorn, "We have to go find Pippin! He needs us." Aragorn simply replied, "There is nothing left for us to do. We must help Frodo now." This angered Merry. "Is Frodo more important than Pippin? Or have you just given up him. What if he is alive? He would need us, but no, Frodo is more important than Pippin, isn't he?" Aragorn replied in a soft tone, "Pippin is extremely important, but the chances of finding him are little, and we need to get Frodo to Rivendale, we still have a chance to save him." Merry began to cry. "Will we be able to look for Pippin?" he asked. Aragorn simply said, "When we get there, I will send the best Elf trackers out to find him." This comforted Merry some, but he still thought that they should go look for him right away. 

As Pippin lay on the cold ground, he heard a noise from a distance. He concentrated on it for a couple of minutes, thinking it might be Merry looking for him. He desperately wanted to yell for him, but then he heard a shriek. It sounded like orcs. "What am I going to do?" Pippin thought. He couldn't get up and run away, for the pain in his side was too great. Then he closed his eyes and pondered on his options.

Frodo was getting worse. The poison was starting to take a toll on him. They needed to get him to Rivendale very soon or he wasn't going to make it. Merry began to feel guilty for being jealous of Frodo. He knew it was more important to get Frodo somewhere safe, for he was the ringbearer. Merry thought about Pippin, 'where is he? Is he hurt? Is he alive?' These thoughts ran through Merry's head and soon Pippin was the only thing he was thinking about. Merry began to daze. Aragorn saw this and decided to take a short rest. Merry was relieved at this notion, but also saddened. He needed rest. But knew the longer they rested, the longer it would take then to reach Rivendale and send out a search party for Pippin. 

Pippin realized he didn't have much of a choice. Either he stay lying on the ground and risk the orcs getting ahold of him, or he bear the pain and get up and hide. He thought that since there is a chance that Merry might come to find him, that he was going to try to stay alive as long as possible. He decided the only way to do this was to get up and hide. Pippin rolled to his good side, feeling an almost unbearable pain shoot through his body. He wanted to stop, but knew he had to keep going. He got to his knees and slowly inched his way to his feet. He felt dizzy, but maintained his balance. He began to walk towards some shrubbery nearby, when a grey cloud filled his eyes. He felt that he could go no further and collapsed on the ground. He breathing became shallow and all that was around him grew black. He lost consciousness.


	3. Merry's decision

As Pippin awoke, he heard stomping and yelling all around him. He wasn't able to make anything out, all he knew was he couldn't move his arms and legs. He felt a binding around his waist, but wasn't sure what it was. His side didn't hurt anymore, but his head hurt an awful lot. Everything around him was a gray blur. The yelling grew ever louder, but he was unable to understand what the voices were saying. Then, he felt a sharp pain all over his body. It felt as if his body was being stretched. He heard laughing all around him. The pain was so unbearable that all he could do was let out a pain filled shriek. Then he felt something hit his head, then all went black.

"Pippin! Pippin, I'm here for you. Pippin…" Merry awoke drenched in sweat. Aragorn came running over to him, followed by Sam. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Aragorn asked with worry in his voice. 

"I had a dream. I was with Pippin, but he couldn't see me. He was lifeless. I kept shouting but he didn't hear me. I was so sure he was dead, but I couldn't stop yelling for him. Then I woke up." Merry replied still shaking from the shock of his dream. Aragorn motioned for everyone to pack up. It was time to leave. Sam started to help Merry pack up, when Merry began to walk away.

"What's wrong Merry. Where are you going?" Sam asked with a confused look on his face.

"I am going to find Pippin. I will be doing it by myself." Replied Merry.

"You can't go, at least not by yourself." Sam responded.

"I have to. Sam you can't help me, you need to stay with Frodo and make sure he gets to Rivendale safely. This is something I must do. You can't stop me!" After Merry said that, he started to walk away. Sam understood what Merry had to do, so he chose not to follow him. Instead, he walked back to his things and started packing again. Sam looked over at Merry's possessions, then he realized Merry took nothing with him.

"Oh no! Mister Merry has no food or water. He'll die out there." Sam thought out loud. Aragorn heard him and ran over to him.

"Where has Merry gone to?" he asked while grabbing Sam by the shoulders. 

"He has gone to find Pippin. He told me not to follow." Sam replied while wriggling loose from Aragorn's massive hands. 

Pippin woke up dizzy and in pain. This time he felt every sore on his body. His vision was still clouded, but he could make out some figures. One of the shapes walked over to where Pippin lye and kicked Pippin as hard as he could. Pippin felt the metal boot slam against his side. Air escaped from Pippin's lungs. He started gasping for breath. Then a hand clutched around Pippin's neck. He felt it squeeze all the air out. He couldn't breath. What little vision Pippin had started to get hazy. Then his vision disappeared, and all the voices faded out. Then he lost consiousness.

Thanks to everyone who had written a review. (which isn't very many-hint hint) I know in the first chapter there are no paragraphs, but when I upload, the chapters disappear. I have to fix them, but in the first chapter, they didn't show up. I apologize. 

**Quenuvalye i lamber Eldareva**  


	4. Bonds

I know I have been spelling Rivendale wrong ( I did it again) but my computer changes it automatically and I have no clue how to make it stop so for now it is Rivendale. I'm sorry but arguing with the computer only does so much. Thanks to all who wrote reviews as you can tell, I take them into consideration. I need help with a good title, anyone have any suggestions??? Thankies much!!!

As Pippin awoke he noticed something was different. He was still bound, but something was not right. Then he realized that there were no voices. He opened his eyes, but his vision was still hazy. He couldn't make anything out. 

"Where are all the voices?" He thought to himself. 

Pippin was still in a great deal of pain. Even if he wasn't bound, he probably wouldn't be able to move. He was chilled to the bone. His arms and legs were numb. Yet he still felt the sun on his body. He didn't know what to do. He thought of yelling for his friends, but thought that would be useless. His vision was slowly returning. Then he heard a loud noise right by his head. Then he heard it again. He didn't know what to think.

"Who's there?" Pippin asked in a puzzled voice.

"No one." A strange voice replied

Aragorn was upset with Sam for letting Merry walk off to find Pippin. Worst of all, he left his pack behind. Merry had no food or supplies with him. He wouldn't be able to survive very long on his own. 

            "What way did Merry go?" Questioned Aragorn.

"I think he went that way." Replied Sam, pointing in the direction in which Merry left in. 

"Good, I will go find him, you stay with Frodo." Aragorn said as he dashed off in the direction of Merry.

As Merry hurried away from camp, he heard a strange noise. It sounded like it was coming from far away. It was a chopping sound, or so Merry thought. 

            "Maybe they know where Pippin is." Merry said aloud to himself.

Merry started running in the direction of the chopping. He didn't care what was causing the noise, but he figured it had to be a person of some sort. 

Aragorn was running at full speed trying to catch up with Merry. He didn't know how much of a head start Merry had, but figured, due to his size, he couldn't have gone far. He didn't want to shout out for him, because there could be anything out there waiting for him. 

Pippin was free from his bonds, but his vision was hazy. He saw a figure standing over him.

            "Who's there?" Pippin asked

Then, as if Pippin's question was some kind of trigger, the figure started beating him. Pippin started screaming for him to stop, but the figure wouldn't. It just kept beating him. It shoved Pippin off of the platform that he was tied to and began kicking Pippin in the side. It was kicking Pippin's injured side. Pippin felt as if his cries were of no use.

            Merry heard Pippin cries. He began running as fast as he could yelling for Pippin the whole way. He was almost in tears hearing Pippin in pain. While Merry was running towards Pippin's cries, Aragorn was hearing the same screams. 

            "Merry! Wait for me Merry." Yelled Aragorn in Merry's general direction, knowing that Merry was running to Pippin.

            "Aragorn! Pippin is in trouble." Merry yelled back at Aragorn.

As Pippin lay on the ground getting kicked and punched by some unknown figure, he heard what sounded like Merry's voice.

            "Merry. Merry help me. Mer…" Pippin was able to squeak out before all went black. 


	5. Poor Pippin

I know it took me forever to update, but my computer isn't working well. I guess I hurt it's feelings buy yelling at it. Well, here is the next chapter, I think that there will be a bit more chapters because there is so much I can do with the story. Thanks to al who gave suggestions about title names, they were all great, but know I have to pick one…that's going be hard, they were all so good. I will try to make this chapter a little less choppy, I know I jump back and forth between characters but I will try to make it better.

As Aragorn ran up to Merry, he noticed a lifeless body lying on the ground, covered in blood.

"I think he's dead." Sobbed Merry. 

"Oh Merry…" Aragorn started to say, but he saw Merry drop to his knees and begin to cry.

"It'll be alright. It'll be alright." Aragorn said, trying to comfort Merry. 

"It's all your fault. If you would have gone to look for him when I wanted to, he would be alive. He wasn't that far from us. It's all your fault!" screamed Merry as he was running off. 

Aragorn walked up to Pippin's body.

"Poor little guy. It's a same he had to go this way." Aragorn said to himself. 

As he approached Pippin he thought he saw a movement in his chest. Aragorn leaned over and touched Pippin's neck to feel for a pulse. 

"Merry! Merry come quick!" Aragorn yelled while scooping up the body.

Merry came running up to Aragorn, just as he was beginning to walk back to camp.

"What is it?" Merry asked in a scared voice.

"He's alive!" Rejoiced Aragorn.

As Aragorn and Merry approached the camp, Aragorn started shouting out commands to Sam. 

"Get some water. Get blankets and water. Hurry!" 

Aragorn gently laid Pippin on the ground. Just as he was about to stand up, he saw a strange figure approaching him.

Merry sat down next to Pippin and grabbed his hand.

            "Pip, can you hear me? Pippin. You're going to be alright." 

Aragorn was talking to the strange person. Sam was with Frodo, making sure he was doing alright. Sam was also worried about Pippin. He was constantly looking over at Pippin and asking Merry how he was. After talking with the stranger for about 10 minutes, Aragorn walked over to Frodo and picked him up. 

            "What are you doing?" Sam asked

Aragorn just walked over to the stranger and handed her Frodo. Then Aragorn walked over to Merry and Sam, who had joined Merry. 

            "She is going to take Frodo to the Elves, for only their medicine can save him now. Pippin we will keep with us. I need to dress his wounds before we can even think about moving him. He might have some broken bones, so I might have to set them before we leave for Rivendale." Aragorn explained to the hobbits.

Pippin was in bad shape. He was barely alive. He had lost a lot of blood and was continuing to loose more. Aragorn worked quickly on him, but made sure things we done right. Aragorn had little hope for the young hobbit, but remained optimistic for Merry's sake. 

I know that was bad. I think I make it worse with each passing chapter. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. It may be short though. Cuio i Pherian annan!


	6. Gollum

Merry sat with Pippin's hand held securely in his hand. Tears had been running down his cheek, but had since then subsided. It had been almost a day since they had found Pippin, but no change occurred. He was still barely breathing. It seemed as if every breath was more and more painful for the small hobbit. 

            "I wonder who beat him like this." Sam said, breaking the silence.

            "I think more than one person has beaten him. More than likely orcs and maybe some other creature. I noticed when we found him that there was strange footprints around him." Aragorn replied, not knowing how right he was.

            "Nassty little hobbits. We hates them. We will gets them for stealing from us." 

Merry was just about to doze off when he heard a noise coming from the bushes by the camp. 

            "I wonder what that was." Merry said to himself. 

The noise stopped just after Merry ad said that. He thought he was hearing things, so continued to fall asleep. Aragorn had decided that he should look at the footprints of Pippin's attacker a little more closely. He told Sam to stay with Merry and Pippin while he was away.

            "Sure thing, Mister Strider." Sam said happily.

After Aragorn had walked off to look at the footprints, the noise returned. Sam and Merry both heard it this time. They stared at the bushes, almost trance-like, hoping that the noise would go away, or at least be a bunny or some other small creature. Much to their disappointment it wasn't a harmless creature, but something much more dangerous, Gollum. Gollum leaped at the hobbits with a large stick in his hand. He whacked Sam in the head with it and Sam fell to the ground, unconscious. Merry went to attack Gollum to protect Pippin, but Gollum also hit Merry, knocking him unconscious also. Gollum decided to finish what he had begun on Pippin, so he wrapped his fingers around Pippin's neck and squeezed as hard as he could. Pippin was unable to breath, Merry was unable to help him, and Sam was unable to help Pippin either. Pippin was doomed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know that was bad, and I took me forever to post, but first my computer died (again) and then I had problems with my internet connection. So at last here is the next chapter…please don't yell at me for  it being short, the next chapter will be longer. 


	7. He's dead

As Gollum squeezed the life out of Pippin, Sam arose from his uneasy sleep. He noticed Gollum leaning over Pippin and ran Gollum and tackled him. Gollum released Pippin from his grip and began to attack Sam. Sam was fighting Gollum as hard as he could. Gollum managed to slip his fingers around Sam's neck and grab hold of his fragile neck. Sam was able to yell for Strider, before all the air was taken away from his lungs. 

Aragorn heard Sam's yell and began to run back to camp as fast as he could. 

Merry was awaking from being unconscious. He saw Sam struggling to get free form Gollum's grasp. 

            "Sam! Gollum get away from him!" Merry yelled as loud as he could.

Aragorn heard Merry's yells and began to run even faster. 

Merry ran up to Gollum and jumped on his back. He began pounding his fists against Gollum's back as hard as he could. He grabbed Gollum's arms and managed to allow enough room for Sam to get free from Gollum's grasp. He then wrapped his hands around Gollum's neck, but Gollum flung Merry off his back. In realizing he was outnumbered, Gollum turned and ran away from the hobbits as fast as he could.

            "Sam, are you alright?" Merry asked worriedly.

            "I'm ok Mister Merry…Pippin! Gollum had Pippin." 

            "Pippin, Pippin! Please wake up Pip." Merry said as he held Pippin's limp body.

Aragorn came running up to the three hobbits nearly out of breath. 

            "What happened here? I heard your yells." Aragorn asked while gasping for breath.

            "Some creature attacked us." Merry replied.

            "I think it was Gollum." Sam said, unsure of his answer.

            "I do believe you're right, Sam, for I saw his footprints where Pippin was attacked. How is Pippin?" Aragorn said.

            "Gollum got him. He nearly killed him. I think he might of killed him. I don't think he is breathing. Poor Pip, I should have left him at Bree. He was too little." Merry said with tears running down his cheeks.

            "Let me examine him." Aragorn said as he leaned over to take Pippin from Merry.

            "He's dead!" Merry yelled as he ran to a nearby tree. Sam followed him. 

            "Now Merry, you don't know that yet." Sam said in a sympathetic voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know, suspenseful. I had to though. Thanks to all who reviewed. I still haven't picked a title for the story, but I have been thinking about them. They were all so good. I promise the next chapter will be a little happier, maybe *evil laugh* there is so much I could do to Pippin.


	8. Alive for now

Merry was leaning against a tree and Sam was standing beside him, trying to comfort him. Merry was crying uncontrollably now, Sam was sobbing. The thought of loosing Pippin was too much to bear. Merry abruptly darted towards Aragorn, grabbed his sword that was lying next to him, and held it to his throat. 

            "If Pippin dies, then I die." Merry yelled, tears streaming down his face.

            "Merry don't do this." Sam said to Merry, trying to calm the hobbit down.

Aragorn just stood by Pippin, not quite sure how to reply. He didn't want to say anything that would cause Merry to take his own life, but he didn't want to say anything that would get Merry's hopes up. 

            "If Pippin is dead, then I am dead!" Merry yelled.

            "You aren't sure if he is dead, are you?" Aragorn replied, trying to stall in hopes of getting Merry to put down the oversized sword. 

            "He isn't breathing, is he?" Merry said, wanting to believe that Pippin might be still alive.

            "I can detect a faint pulse, but it is hard to tell if he is breathing." Aragorn replied in a soft voice.

            "Is he alive?" Merry asked

Aragorn and Sam walked over to the body lying on the cold hard ground. Aragorn leaned down and touched Pippin's throat. 

            "He has a pulse." Aragorn concluded

Then Aragorn leaned over the lifeless form and put his ear to Pippin's mouth, to hear if there was any breath coming out of him. 

            "I think…" Aragorn started.

            "He is breathing!" Sam finished just as Pippin took in a large gasp of air.

Merry dropped the sword and ran over to his companion's side. He was so ecstatic that Pippin was alive, that he knocked over Sam in his struggle to get to his friends side.

Pippin's body was badly bruised and cut. He was still unconscious and he had lost a lot of blood. He was breathing, but every breath was loud and painful. His lungs were barely expanding and his chest was tight. He had many broken bones that would require a lot of time to heal, but would he heal? Would he be able to survive? His injuries were bad, and some of them could be potentially fatal. Could he survive? These were the questions that were running though everyone's minds. Pippin was small and frail. His body might not be able to heal from such traumatic injuries. Pippin was hanging on to life by a little piece of thread, which was about to snap at any moment if he didn't get help right away. But will Aragorn, Merry and Sam be able to get him help in time? Find out tomorrow, when I post the next chapter…


	9. When wraiths attack

Sorry it took me soo long to update, but I have been sick for the past week. I am feeling well enough to go to school, but as soon as I get home, I plug in Lord of the Rings and go to sleep. Well here is the next chapter…a little later than I had hoped to post it.

***********

"Why is this happening to Pippin? Why does he have to suffer? What has he done wrong? It should have been me. I am nothing but a pain. If I was watching Pippin, none of this would have happened. I should have stood in front of him. I should have ran to his side. I should have fought harder. It's all my fault." Merry said to himself. Other thoughts were running through his head, but none of them were good. All he could think about is how much of a screw-up he was for letting Pippin get hurt. 

"I should just leave them and Pippin. They don't need me. All they need is to get Pippin to Rivendale and get him help. That's what I'll do, I will leave Pippin and them. They won't miss me. All I need to do is write some sort of a note telling them not to follow me. It will be alright." Merry thought to himself. 

"I will never be able to get away from them. Besides I can't leave Pippin alone. What if he wakes up and I'm not there? He will need me, even though it is my fault he is like this. I will stay for now, he needs…" Merry's thoughts were interrupted.

"Sam! Merry! Hide all of you! Get out of the way!" Aragorn yelled as the ringwraiths attacked the camp.

"Merry! Help me Merry!" Sam yelled while trying to dodge the massive horses the ringwraiths were perched upon. 

"I'm coming Sam!" Merry yelled in response to Sam's pleas.

Just then, something hit Merry and he fell to the cold ground, unconscious and bleeding from a gash in his forehead.

"Merry!" Sam yelled, just as something smashed into his head. He too fell limp to the cold ground, uninjured, but unconscious. 

"Merry! Sam!" Aragorn yelled just before he too was knocked to the ground, unconscious.

Through all this Pippin lay limp on the ground, unaware of all that was happening around him. He was hidden from the ringwraiths sight, but not from someone else's sight. 

**********

Ok, I know that was a short chapter, but I don't feel all that good, so I will just leave it short. I just got an idea on how to make the story more interesting. But I will let you find out what happens, I am not going to spoil it. I might update tomorrow, but it all depends on how I am feeling. My dad got back from Florida so I had to go to his house, but I had to act like I felt well, which isn't too hard, I do it all the time. Please review. I need suggestions and comments so I can make every one a happy camper.


	10. Aragorn

**Sorry it took me soo long to update, but I have been sick and when I am not sick, I am doing makeup work, and I have been doing a history project. I shouldn't even do the project beans as I am failing the class, but I am, maybe it will bring my 39% up a little…or not. Well…without further prolonging. The next chapter…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few days have passed. Aragorn woke up in a warm soft bed. He was unaware of what was going on. He heard voices and it was bright in the room. 

"Where am I? What am I doing here? Where are the hobbits?" Aragorn asked in a weak voice.

"Well, you are in the house of Elrond. You were attacked on the way here, and Sam, who is a hobbit, is in with Frodo. He is quite well and Frodo is getting better." Elrond replied.

"Where is Merry and Pippin?" Aragorn yelled, abruptly sitting up.

"Who?" Elrond inquired. 

"Merry and Pippin, they were with me. Pippin was hurt badly." Aragorn responded.

Just then another Elf came into the room out of breath.

"Elrond. Gandolf is here." He said.

Just then, Gandolf walked into the room. He looked at Aragorn with a smile growing on his face. Elrond and Gandolf left the room and had a private discussion. They returned some time later and Aragorn had figured that Gandolf knew all the details.

            "Aragorn, if you are well, we need to go out and search for the young hobbits. I fear that they may be in great danger. How badly injured was young master Peregrin?" Gandolf said at last.

            "He was hurt bad. I wasn't sure if he was going to pull through, but he seemed to have a spirit and will to live." Replied Aragorn.

            "Is Pippin going to die?" a worried voice asked.

            "No Sam, not if we can help it." Gandolf replied to Sam, who had been listening to the last few minutes of the conversation.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That's all for now, sorry no Merry and Pippin in this chapter, but the next chapter will be all about Merry, with a little bit of Pippin.

                        Something to think about     *do not play the whistle, people hate it*


	11. Merry's foot

I am so sorry I haven't updated since like March, but I just haven't had too much time and I have had a major writers block…but here is the next chapter…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Merry awoke some time later, wet and extremely cold. He didn't know where he was. He assumed that he next to some river or stream, but couldn't tell much else because it was very dark. His legs were submerged in water and they had gone numb. He had no clue how he got there. One he thought about it, he realized he didn't recall much of the last few days. Actually he didn't remember any of it. The last thing he remembered was discovering Pippin was missing and he was yelling for him, but nothing more than that. What had happened to Pippin? Where was Aragorn, Frodo and Sam? But the most important question was still not answered, where was he? 

            Merry crawled out of the water, then tried to stand up. As soon as he stood up a sudden dizziness overtook him and he fell back down to the cold earth. As he fell, his foot got wedged between something. He tried to get it out, but it was stuck fairly well. He assumed that it was stuck between some roots, but he wasn't entirely sure. He began to think of what he could do to get his foot unstuck when he heard thunder. 

            Shortly after the thunder, it began to pour. Merry didn't know what he was going to do. If he didn't get unstuck soon, the waters would rise and he would drown. 

            After about and hour of steady, hard rain, the water level of the river was up to where Merry's foot was stuck. He was cold to begin with, but now he was freezing. He was constantly shivering and all he felt like doing was sleeping. But he knew he had to stay awake. After about 15 minutes of fighting sleeping, Merry finally gave in and allowed himself to fall into the blackness. The water at this point was up to his chest. There was little more Merry could do to save himself. The last thing he thought of before he slipped into darkness was the horrified look he saw on Pippin's face when the ringwraith grabbed him. He wondered what had become of Pippin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The end…I know a short chapter, but you should be happy I updated, since I haven't since March. Well, as you can guess the next chapter might involve Pippin…but not directly. It will be posted in a couple of days…

                                                            May the Force be with you…


End file.
